Parking Lot
by shaywithoutdelay281
Summary: As Bella's leaving a movie alone, she meets James, a man who just needs a little help - as far as she knows. Rated M for graphic rape. AH, dark fic.


Dusk was just approaching as I left the theater alone. Jessica was supposed to meet me, but she called and canceled when I was already in the lobby, so I went ahead and saw the movie. Jess really annoyed me. She calls to make plans and then leaves me hanging at the last second? I don't think so. Bitch could go to hell for all I care.

The movie was really good, though. Jessica missed out big-time. So ha.

As I was walking to my truck, someone I'd never seen before came joggin up to me. It was a tall man in probably his mid-twenties, with long blonde hair and big muscles.

My mother always said the worst thing about me was that I was too trusting. But I don't judge books by their covers. This guy seemed intimidating, but of course, so did my boyfriend's brother, Emmett, and he was just a big teddy bear – who, of course had the ability to kill me with his fingernail.

"Excuse me, could you help me out, please?" He asked politely. It made me less wary of him, and it wasn't dark yet, so I put my guard down.

"Depends," I answered. "What do you need?"

"In my car," He started to explain. "The bead necklace my niece Victoria made me broke and all the pieces fell under the seat. I'll see her when I get home, and she'll be crushed if she finds out what happened to it. The problem it, my hands are too big to get under the seat, where most of the beads fell."

I felt so sorry for him. He really wanted to please his niece, and little kids could get _so_ upset over things like that. I agreed to go with him to his car and see what my small hands could reach.

His car was black and expensive-looking, way at the back of the parking lot. I was almost afraid to touch it, thinking with my klutziness, I'd most likely find one way or another to total it.

"I'm Bella, by the way," I introduced myself before opening the door.

"James." He said shortly. I smiled a little, and turned to reach into the car. I popped the driver's side door open and bent over, reaching my arm under the seat. I was small enough that it went under easy at first, and I felt the first of the beads.

I took out what I could grab and handed them up to him, then slid my arm back farther. I knew it was kind of tight, but I kept pushing farther, feeling a bead at the very end of my fingertips.

Finally, I decided there was no way my arm was long enough to reach it, but discovered something that put me in quite the situation.

My arm was stuck. I couldn't move it in any direction.

"Is everything okay?" James asked from behind me.

"No," I answered, a little bit of pain in my voice from trying to remove my arm from its position. "I'm stuck. I can't move."

"Oh…" James said. I desperately wished I could have seen his face when he said it; there was no expression in his voice, so I couldn't guess what he was thinking. I was pondering on that when I felt two strong hands on my ass.

"What are you doing?" I tried to keep my voice calm. Maybe he was just going to pull on my hips, to see if he could help? But his hands only grew tighter.

"Oh, God, you don't know what that was doing to me, seeing you bent over like that. Your jeans were so tight…I was having such a hard time not ripping your pants off and plunging my thick cock into that tight little pussy."

It may have been the scariest moment of my life. I had a random stranger saying he wanted to fuck me, and my bottom half was his for the taking. Hell, even if my hand wasn't stuck, he could still have his way with me; I'd seen his biceps.

It was terrifying, yes, but the way he was talking was seriously turning me on. A whimper escaped my lips.

"You look like an innocent little girl. You ever been with a man before? I'd love to be your first. I bet you've never even put a finger in your sexy little vagina. It's always girls like you who are the tightest."

I couldn't help myself, I moaned, loudly. I was turned on, yes, and he was all too right, but all I wanted was for him to let go. I had a boyfriend who loved me! I didn't want this! I started to struggle, but he wouldn't have it. His grip on my ass grew even tighter.

"I'm going to plunge into you so hard you'll feel me in your chest. You'll be in pain, but I won't show you any mercy. You'll love it. I'll make you love every last second of my hard dick ripping through your soaking wet pussy. You'll scream my name every time you cum."

I was in tears now, fighting against James and the seat my arm was still trapped under. I was whimpering endlessly, fighting the moisture in my eyes.

"Please!" I begged. "Let me go! You can't do this to me!"

"No?" The man behind me shouted, and his I felt his hands go around to the front of my jeans. It didn't take him more than a second to release the button and zipper, and he slid his hand into my underwear. He started massaging my clit, and, after a few seconds, dropped three of his fingers deep into my dripping pussy. I cried out at the unknown feeling, still breathing out my plea for him to let me go, swearing to him that I would never tell anyone about this.

I bent my neck so I could try to see behind me. It was dark now, and there was no one around in this part of the parking lot as far as I could see. He was looking around too, making sure there was no one around to see what he was doing.

In the next moment, my jeans and underwear were at my ankles. I heard the sound of James undoing his belt and I started screaming.

"Help! Please, someone help!" I was putting all my energy into my voice. Why wasn't anyone helping? I thrashed around, but it was helpless. James' hands were back on my ass, holding me still.

I felt the head of his penis at my entrance. He was holding me so tightly, everything I was putting into trying to get away was totally lost. In one swift movement, he plunged his whole cock into me. He didn't pause before he was back out and in my soaked pussy. The intense pain was all I could feel throughout my whole body, but James just kept going, no matter how hard I screamed.

After a few minutes of this, the pain started to die down, but barely. James' fingers went back to my clit, rubbing fast and hard. I knew I wasn't getting out of this. No, it didn't hurt as bad anymore, but it was still like torture.

James thrust his long dick into me again, and I could feel the orgasm start to sweep over me. My walls clenched tightly around James' cock, and we both cried out as I milked his hard, heavy shaft. He didn't slow the plunging of his whole length in and out of my cunt.

He kept shoving his penis into me, and with the combined efforts of his thrusts and his fingers on my clit, I was cumming all over him again. The second time my walls tightened around him, he came with me, grunting like a caveman as he spilled hot semen all over inside me and on my thighs.

We sat there panting for a few seconds before he pulled out of me. I heard him go down to the pavement.

"This isn't over yet," He promised me as I felt his tongue meet my pussy, already wet for him again.

"Let me go, let me go," I continued to beg, but stopped when I couldn't suppress the moan he caused me to make. I cried out as he took my clit between his teeth, but it was hidden by a sudden crack of thunder.

"Looks like we'll have to take this somewhere else," James muttered, obviously annoyed by the amount of rain Washington saw. He grabbed my arm and yanked it out from under the seat, and shoved me into the passenger seat. His pants still down, he got into the driver's side, closed the already locked door, and floored it.

"I want to feel your mouth around me, Bella." It wasn't a statement, it was an order. Tears in my eyes, he grabbed the back of my head and forced his tongue into my mouth, still driving at an inhuman speed. He broke away and shoved my head down onto his again-hard dick, making me gag. He tugged on my hair so my head bobbed up and down. He came again after a while, hot, sticky cum shooting down my throat.

"Get out. Don't even try to run." He demanded as we pulled into a driveway.

I was still scared. What was going to happen when he was done with me? Kill me? I knew his face well. My dad would have him behind bars the moment I got home.

All I knew was that I would kill Jessica for making me go to that movie alone.


End file.
